Red Moon Rising
by Yuki no Kitsune Snow the fox 1
Summary: Hope will bring the Clans together. Let black, raven, and bur lead the Clans into a new dawn... and earn a title in the stars.  first crossover, please be nice. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**It's ME! I know I need to finish my Setaro story, but I have writers block for that one :( SO I thought I'd write a new story to get my mind flowing. MY FIRST CROSSOVER! Enjoy!**

Burpaw lay in the sunlight, worming up his damp fur. His mentor, Mistystar, had taken the young WindClan born apprentice out for another swimming, which ended in him almost drowning... again. He was the oldest apprentice in his Clan. Mistystar and the elders agreed that he'd be made a warrior when he learned how to swim. He felt it was fair. How could a RiverClan warrior be strong if they didn't know how to swim?

A flash of red caught his attention. He saw his denmate, a bright ginger tabby with forest green eyes named Firepaw, trying to talk him. The fawn brown apprentice acted like he hadn't seen her, twitching his muddy brown tipped tail and licking his paws of the same color to was his long head fur, his paw blending in with the mud colored fur. His eyes twinkled like crystal blue stars. As the tabby leap at him he rolled away and tackled her. She squealed and mewed in amusement.

"What gave me away?" She asked.

"Ginger fur against bracken is easy to see." The former WindClan apprentice mewed.

Mistystar padded over to her apprentice and granddaughter. She smiled at them playing so nicely. Firepaw's brothers hated Burpaw since he went away as a twoleg a lot. Firepaw had to at one time, but then he had saved her in a battle against ShadowClan not long before she was apprenticed. She had slipped out of the camp and gotten over the ShadowClan/RiverClan border. RiverClan had accused ShadowClan of of stealing her and Burpaw had gone to find her. She was in a fox hole and when he'd gone the get her out, the fox came back.

Firepaw still remember how strong and brave the apprentice was. He'd only been a few moons into his RiverClan training, but he fought the fox like a seasoned warrior. His combination of WindClan speed and RiverClan power had overwhelmed the fox into retreating.

"Burpaw, why were you so mad at that fox?" Firepaw had asked as the two walked to the border..

"It was the same fox that killed my mother." The young cat had said as though it were obvious. In the nursery, Firepaw had heard stories of his mother, a pale ginger she-cat named Fawnfern. She'd hear her own mother, Kindlefur, had told Nightheart that Fawnfern was killed by a black wolf with green eyes.

"How do you know it was _**that**_fox?"

"I saw my mothers fur in its nest." She had stopped her slow trot as the young cat walked on. His head was hung low as though his mentor had scolded him about playing with his freshkill. She'd felt terrible for him.

"Burpaw." Mistystar's voice snapped the ginger tabby back to the present. "How are you felling?"

"I'm OK, Mistystar."

"The full moon ends in three days." Mistystar looked almost regretful, not of allowing him to stay in RiverClan, but of having to see him go for another moon.

"I wish I could stay, but my twoleg leader told me I can's stay long then I already do." Burpaw looked at his paws as if that would change the twoleg leader's mind. "If I had a choice between my twoleg versions' revenge or staying here and staying an apprentice forever, I'd choose to stay here a million times over."

"Burpaw, you won't remain an apprentice forever." Mistystar meowed and wrapped her tail over his shoulders.

"Yeah I will. I can't swim, I sink like a rock. Even when I join StarClan, I'll still be an apprentice." Firepaw sighed as she listened to Burpaw's depressing voice.

"I'll take you to the border." Firepaw offered. She hated to see her friend go back to the twolegs. They never treated him right.

"OK, Firepaw, thanks." Since Mossyfoot and Hollowflight became warriors several moons ago, the brown warrior had no friends to talk to. The ginger tabby knew he was lonely and had become his friend.

"Now, before the sunsets, I want the freshkill pile to be as full as a tick." Mistystar said, the challenge was evident in her voice. Firepaw saw Burpaw's ears perk as he clawed the ground. Mistystar was challenging him to completely fill the freshkill pile before sunset when it was long past sunhigh.

"Can I have the others help?" Burpaw asked.

"Of course, now go get Splinterpaw, Firepaw can you wait by the entrance." Firepaw nodded and dashed to the camp entrance. Burpaw ran to the apprentice den.

In the gloom, he saw the small apprentice. Splinterpaw was a tiny white tom with thick, dark tiger stripes. His paws and ears were jet black and his nose was a berry color. His amber eyes were closed as he slept peacefully.

"Splinterpaw! Fire!" Burpaw screeched. The white tabby's eyes snapped open and with a yowl, he shot out of the den like he'd sat on a hedgehog. Burpaw fallowed while purring.

Splinterpaw stopped at the entrance to catch his breath and glared at Burpaw.

"What was that for?" the younger apprentice yowled.

"Time to go hunt." Burpaw smiled. The younger cat's eyes lit up and he clawed the ground.

"We have to fill the entire freshkill pile by sunset." Firepaw added.

The three raced out of camp, Burpaw in the lead, and to the lake shore. The two younger cat went into the water to fish and Burpaw briefly felt left out before he shook his head and going to hunt along the rocky shore. Not many of the prey in RiverClan territory was used to WindClan speed, so he knew he had an advantage. Plus, he could sit on his favorite rock that went to where he couldn't touch the river's bottom to fish. But he still wished he could swim and dive under the water to drag a fish out.

He sat on his moss covered rock and waited silently. A flash of sliver and his paw was hooking out a big pike. He gave it a killing bite and went back to waiting. He could do this without thinking anymore. It was as natural to him as breathing... or drowning as Rockpaw and Mallardpaw would joke. Burpaw had learned to take the joke. Mistystar had told him that it was best to laugh at yourself sometimes. So, the brown apprentice just purred at the jokes Firepaw's brothers would say.

As the sun began to set, bur paw looked at what he'd caught. Five pike, seven trout, nine vole, and a huge turtle... sort of. He was currently on the back of the turtle, having taken a dare from Splinterpaw. The white tabby was rolling around on the ground in amusement. Firepaw just rolled her her eyes and mewed something under her breath, Burpaw figured it was most likely "toms".

"Can I get off yet?" Burpaw asked angrily. They were near the RiverClan/WindClan border.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing?" A small voice called. Burpaw looked up to see his sister, Ravenwing. She was a sleek, black she-cat with bright green eyes. Her paws, muzzle, chest, and tail tip were white. She had a purplish/black nose. Beside her was Breezepelt and Heathertail.

"Burpaw, get off that turtle now." Breezepelt sighed.

"Hey, you're not his mentor!" Splinterpaw snapped.

"It's alright, Splinterpaw. Breezepelt's like a brother to me." Burpaw said as he jumped off the turtle's shell.

"You just wanted to get off the turtle."

"That too." Burpaw walked up to the border and touched noses with his sister, while Breezepelt flicked his ear with his black tail tip. "How's everything going, Ravenwing?"

"Well, this is my last patrol before I go to the nursery." The WindClan warrior mewed shyly. Breezepelt looked as though he'd caught the largest rabbit ever seen.

"Congratulations, you take care of her, Breezepelt."

"I will, don't worry." The black warrior entwined his tail with his mate's and purred.

"Did you catch all those fish?" Heathertail asked, looking at the prey Burpaw had caught.

"Yeah, I was bored." Burpaw licked his paws and spoke as if this was normal. Ravenwing purred happily at her brother.

"We better go, Burpaw." Firepaw called. She picked up her three trout and waved her tail.

"Yeah, you have a **lot**to take back to camp." Splinterpaw purred as he picked up his giant carp.

"Hey, I can drag it all with that bark chunk I piled them onto." Burpaw huffed and padded to his pile.

"Let us help, Burpaw." Breezepelt suggested. Since Burpaw was his mate's brother, the jet black warrior saw the smaller tom as his own brother.

"Oh, thanks." Burpaw felt embarrassed but accepted his brother figures offer. He nodded his head and the three cat came over, each taking a mouth full of freshkill while Bur paw dragged the back chunk that had the rest on top.

When the came to the camp, Mistystar was waiting and smiled at her Clan's visitors.

"Hello, what brings WindClan here?" The young leader asked. Breezepelt put down his mouthful to answer.

"BUrpaw got more prey than he could carry, so we came to help him." Mistystar smiled proudly at her apprentice. She knew he was ready to be a warrior, he just needed to learn how to swim.

"I think the Clan has enough to eat for a moon." Mistystar purred. "Please, feel free to take some back to your Clan, we surely have enough."

"We couldn't, Burpaw caught it, it should go to his Clan." Breezepelt politely argued.

"I'm fine with you taking some, Breezepelt." Burpaw piped in. His eyes sparkled in happiness as the WindClan warrior gave in with a sigh and smiled.

"Alright, kit, we'll take some back to camp." Burpaw tackled the older tom and purred happily.

The WindClan cats took the voles as Burpaw insisted they should, and left for their camp with Reedwhisker leading them to the border. Mistystar helped Burpaw take all the freshkill into the camp and he put it on the pile.

"Looks like I win." Burpaw purred as he rubbed his cheek on his mentor's shoulder.

"Yes, you did, Burpaw." Mistystar smiled and licked his ear.

Water lapped strongly at his paws, dragging them little by little from the safety of the shallow water. The water wasn't it's normal clear blue color. It was as black as a starless night with crimson red foam coming off the waves. The sky was as red as blood and the scent hung strongly in the air.

Burpaw stood shaking in the shallows of the lake, the black water coming up to his belly fur. The water felt like blood and it made him shiver. He watched as the only light, a stary figure, moved away from him.

"Come back! Please don't leave me!" Burpaw called. The figure stopped and he saw it take on a form. It was his mother, only her green eyes weren't the endless loving green pools he remembered. They were bottomless hated pits of green darkness.

"Go away! It's your fault I'm here!" Fawnfern hissed.

"No mother!" Burpaw tried to run to her, but, as soon as his paws left the ground, a giant wave took him out farther and pulled him under. He gasped for breath, but only got a mouth full of blood. He resurfaced and saw a shadowed figure running on top of the water's surface to him. He saw Antpelt and, as the dead warrior drew closer, her saw a faint stary outline.

"I got you." He yowled as Burpaw slipped back under. the small apprentice felt the older warrior's teeth gently sink into the scruff of his neck and pull him out of the water onto dry land. He coughed up the what he thought was blood only to see feel cool water on his paws. He looked up and saw Bluestar before him. She gently licked his soaked fur and looked at Antpelt.

"I'll leave you to tell him." She said as she walked away.

"Where am I?" Burpaw asked.

"StarClan hunting grounds. Are you alright?" Antpelt replied.

"Yeah, but why are you here?"

"I'm trying to earn my rank in StarClan to be with my mate."

"My mother."

"How did you know?" Antpelt seemed truly shocked.

"Mother has light brown furn not black fur like Seth or Ravenwing and our father would have to have dark brown fur to match the brown on my pelt. Plus, why else would you save me?"

"You're smart."

"I've known enough queens to know how pelt patterns work."

"I'm proud of you, you know that right?"

"What father isn't proud of their kit?"

"Raggedstar and Pinestar."

"They're sons turned against what they worked hard to uphold and protect."

"True."

"Is mother here?"

"No, she's looking after your sister and brother. I'm looking after you."

"Why isn't she looking after me?" Burpaw felt hurt that his mother would abandon him like that.

"She is strongly set against all RiverClan cats, even you." The older tom's tail gently stroked Burpaw's flank.

"But I'm still her son."

"Old hatreds take time to kill."

"Does she blame me for her death?"

"No, she doesn't."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that your mother is still hurt by Leoparstar's betrayal." The warrior looked up at the sky and sighed. "Listen, you have to wake up now. Remember, I'm not the only one watching over you. You have RiverClan and StarClan."

"Alright, father." Burpaw gently closed his eyes and drifted into the waking world.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and yawned, his dream fresh in his mind. He'd gotten back from his week with RiverClan two days ago and he missed them. He loved being a RiverClan cat much more than being a ninja. As Burpaw he didn't want revenge, he had a family, he had something worth fighting for. As Sasuke he had nothing.

Before he knew it, he was out the door and heading to his team's meeting place. He remembered his challenge four day's prior. He remembered how many fish he'd caught without noticing.

He looked up when he heard his name and saw Naruto and Sakura giving him a funny look. He was at the bridge.

'Dang it, focus Sasuke.' He yelled at himself.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke simply answered.

"Can we push him into the water?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stiffened. He couldn't swim as either a human or a cat.

"Sure, go ahead." Sakura sighed. Naruto grinned and Sasuke froze. The blond shoved him into the water, which was deep from recent rain storms.

The raven haired boy floundered around, trying to get a foothold, but found none. He was scared and reached for the moonstone fragment necklace in his pocket. Strong arms pulled him out before he could do so. He coughed and sputtered. A towel was wrapped around him and he shivered.

"We're so sorry Sasuke!" Sakura gasped and hugged him tightly. He heard his Kakashi sigh and knew it was him that pulled him out.

"We didn't know you couldn't swim." Naruto said, sounding relieved that his best friend was alright.

"Why would you push him in, in the first place?" Kakashi asked angrily.

"I thought he'd loose his attitude if I spooked him a little." Naruto confessed.

A flash of grey caught Sasuke's eyes and he looked over to see a long furred grey she-cat with dazzling blue eyes.

"Mistystar!" Sasuke breathed and hugged the cat close to him. She purred and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but RiverClan needs you."

**So? What do you think? I always feel bad for Sasuke about his family and his life, so I thought I'd give him a family and a choice between two lives. It'll get more complicated as it goes on. Sasuke is VERY OoC. And if you say Antpelt is no longer in the series, I will kill you with a banana .**

**RnR please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**BACK! I still have writers block on Setaro... any know how to get rid of it? -.- ANYWAY! Here's the next chapter to Red Moon Rising. What could Mistystar need from Sasuke/Burpaw? READ TO FIND OUT!**

-

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but RiverClan needs you." Mistystar held an apologetic look in her blue eyes. Sasuke smiled and took out the moonstone fragment.

"I think you mean you need Burpaw." With a smile the young leader nodded. Sasuke put on the necklace and turned into Burpaw, stretching a little and shaking his fur out. His fur was still a little damp. He saw his twoleg form's team mates gape at him. "What? You call this strange, I call this Tuesday." Sakura squealed and hugged him tightly. He gasped for air and flailed around.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke, you're just SO cute!" She squealed. Burpaw flattened his ears and hissed. "Sorry."

"My name isn't Sasuke, It's Burpaw, apprentice of RiverClan, mentored by Mistystar." As he spoke, he felt his mentor shift her paws in shyness. "Mistystar's the greatest leader ever! She's wise and fair and sensible and she doesn't care that I'm half Clan because she's half Clan."

"Burpaw, I'm not all those things." Mistystar smiled and wrapped her tail around her apprentice.

"You are in my eyes, Mistystar."

"We have to go now, Burpaw. The Clans are in danger."

"From what?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Oh, alright. Bye guys." Burpaw waved his tail before dashing away.

"Please, it is best if you come as well. I need your view of the world to help." Mistystar slowly followed her apprentice. She caught up to him while he was happily chasing a butterfly. She couldn't help but realize how much of his kit-hood was taken from him. Fawnfern's desire to be a warrior had robbed him of the things kits needed to do. She new he was seven moons old when he became an apprentice, spending his first six moons trying to defend himself in the twoleg place.

"Mistystar, help!" The terrified yowl snapped Mistystar back to the present and she was a small dog, white with brown ears, chasing Burpaw. The tiny brown apprentice quivered as the dog cornered him.

"Leave him a lone Badger Breath!" Mistystar yowled before she attacked the dog. She slashed its nose and it ran a way yapping. She looked over to Burpaw and saw him staring past her with unfocused eyes. He shook and crouched down, wrapping his tail around himself. She walked up to him and touched her nose to his head.

"Mistystar!" He gasped and buried his muzzle into her shoulder fur. She brushed her tail tip lightly over his shoulder.

"Hush now, young kit." She whispered.

-

Sakura watched as the young cat seemed to have a mental breakdown. He seemed so brave and strong as a human. But as a cat... he was different.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun." A small voice called. Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Hinata playing with her fingers. "W-Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"He turned into a cat." Naruto said.

"Oh, you mean Burpaw?"

"You know him?"

"Yes, Sasuke and I grew up together. When his parents died, my father took him in. He got the moonstone fragment last summer. When you guys were on your first A-ranked mission."

"Really?"

"Yes, he got it because him and the original Burpaw died at the same time. The were revived as the same spirit." Sakura saw the raven haired girl look over at the small tom cat. "What happened?"

"Akamaru tried to show that dumb cat who's boss." They looked behind Hinata and saw Kiba with his dog, the one who attacked Burpaw.

"Kiba! That cat is Sasuke!" Hinata yelled.

"Oh, that's why it smelled familiar." Kiba grinned.

"Hey, Dog Face! Leave poor Sasuke alone!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura looked over at the small, blue eyed cat and saw him staring at Kiba in fear.

"A fox killed his mother when he was just a kit." Mistystar said. "It broke into their temporary den when his littermates and mother out. It cornered him and would have killed him had his mother not come back and attacked it from where it came in."

"Why wasn't he with his mother?" Kiba yelled back.

"He was sick and weak from walking from the twoleg place to the ridge just outside WindClan territory."

-

Who did this mouse brained twoleg think he was? He was talking to Mistystar about Burpaw, he apprentice and, in a way, her son. She huffed and nodded to Hinata.

"Hello, young one." The grey furred leader said.

"Mistystar." Hinata nodded back. She pulled out a similar moonstone fragment and put it on. She turned into a purplish/black she-cat with ivory blue eyes. She had light grey paws and muzzle.

"Nightpaw!" Burpaw mewed and tackled his friend. She mewed happily and licked his nose.

"Now let's go." Mistystar, pushing the two apprentices along. The twolegs, minus the male with the mutt, followed.

By the time they left the twoleg place, it was already sunhigh. Burpaw and Nightpaw were running a head, the young tom chasing the young she-cat. The smaller she-cat knew how to swim perfectly fine. Mistystar thought it was strange that the two were so alike yet so different. Nightpaw was an excellent swimmer, but she couldn't fish. Burpaw was an excellent fisher, but couldn't swim.

"Mistystar, can we go hunt? I think I can smell mice!" Nightpaw squealed. Mistystar smiled. She was proud of both apprentices and thought of them as her own kits.

"Alright, but be quick." Mistystar answered. With happy mews, the two apprentices ran off.

-

Burpaw was sniffing around for a mouse to catch. He hadn't picked up a scent, but knew one was near. He was used to hunting fish and vole, but he could hunt mouse just fine. He smiled at the memory of his first hunt without Mistystar.

-Flashback-

Burpaw, Nightpaw, Splinterpaw, and Firepaw had been put on a hunting patrol together without their mentors. Splinterpaw had been made an apprentice only a moon prior. He was arrogant and pushy, acting like he was the best of the best.

The white tabby ran at a vole and scared it into its hole. Burpaw sighed as he padded past the younger tom.

"Got a problem with my hunting style?" Splinterpaw hissed.

"When it could scare away an earless rabbit from behind, yes I do." Burpaw hissed back.

"Calm down you two, we have to work together." Firepaw cut in. She'd been and apprentice for two moons now and was really getting attached to Burpaw and Nightpaw.

"She's right." Nightpaw put in quietly.

"Alright, then-"

"Hold up!" Splinterpaw interrupted Burpaw.

"What now, Splinterpaw?" Burpaw sighed.

"Who made _you_ the leader of this patrol?"

"Mistystar, when we left camp. She said I was to be the leader."

"Just because you're her apprentice doesn't mean you're better than me!"

"No, but I _have_ been an apprentice longer than you, so I have more experience."

"He's right, Splinterpaw." Firepaw mewed and stood beside her friend. Nightpaw just watched, not wanting to get into the middle of a fight.

"I say we go check out the wood pile up by the horseplace fence." Burpaw suggested.

"What do you expect to catch there?" Splinterpaw hissed.

"Mice, they'd be hidden in between the wood." Nightpaw mewed.

"Come one, race you Nightpaw!" Firepaw called as she took off towards the horseplace.

"Hey! What about me?" Burpaw mewed innocently.

"You race like a rabbit with a fox on it's paws." Firepaw glared at him as he flicked her nose with his tail.

"I know, and I love it."

As they got closer to the wood pile, the talking died down. With a lash of his tail, Burpaw got the other three to stop, thought Splinterpaw looked like he wanted to dash off and destroy the pile.

"Nightpaw, Firepaw, you two have fluffier pelts, so go to one side of the pile. I don't want you to get hurt if your fur gets caught and torn out." The two she-cats nodded and stalked over to one side. A dappled horse saw them and perked it's ears. "Looks like Buck wants to know what's going on."

"Buck?" Splinterpaw asked.

"Yeah, Smoky told me that's what the twolegs call the horse. There's two out today that I can see. Buck and Nightmare." Burpaw waved his tail at a jet black horse that trotted over to the fence. "She's nice. Floss shares a nest with her."

"Forget the stupid horse." Splinterpaw whispered as the walked to the other side the fence. The black horse made a weird sound and stuck its head through the fence, bending its neck. It nipped the tabby's striped tail and he jump with a low mew of pain. Burpaw purred and sat up, tapping his paw to the giant animal's nose.

"Good girl, Nightmare." The brown apprentice mewed. "Come on." The two toms walked up to the opposite side of the pile from the two she-cats.

"What's the plan?" Splinterpaw whispered.

"We make a lot of noise and run in and out of the wood pile from this end to scare the mice out on the other end, where Nightpaw and Firepaw can kill as many at the can."

"Alright, let's do it." The two started to yowl and claw at the wood. The ran in and out between the wood and scarred the mice. The squeals of terror could be heard from all around.

"We got enough!" Firepaw called. The two toms walked out of the wood pile and saw the young she-cats with two piles of dead mice at their paws. Their toes and lips were tipped red with blood.

"Nice job you two." Burpaw praised. He walked out and sat between his friends as they talked and joked.

Splinterpaw looked at his paws and sighed softly. A strange noise made him look at the fence. The two horses were there, staring at him with their large round eyes.

-

Splinterpaw sat by himself eating a vole Burpaw had caught on the way back. Rockpaw, Mallardpaw, and his sister, a black she-cat with ginger stripes named Sunpaw, were sitting in the middle of the camp, practicing their battle skills. Burpaw, Firepaw, and Nightpaw were talking by the elders' den as they finished cleaning the nests.

"I think the battle with BloodClan was the best in the Clans' history." Burpaw said.

"No, it was the battle where Thunder, River, Shadow, Sky, and Wind were chosen the lead the Clans." Firepaw argued.

"I think it was the one where Brokenstar was captured by ThunderClan." Nightpaw said quietly.

"But BloodClan could have destroyed the Clans!" Burpaw mewed.

"You only like it because that was when Leopardstar chose to make Mistystar her deputy." Firepaw countered.

"Hey! Mistystar is the best leader ever!" Burpaw ran circles around the two she-cats happily.

_I wish I could be like them._ Splinterpaw thought. _I have no one to call my friend._

"Hey Splinterpaw!" The young tabby looked up at Burpaw, who was standing beside him.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"What battle in the Clans' history do you think is best?" The older tom asked.

"The battle that never happened."

"What one was that?"

"When the queens of ShadowClan and WindClan came together and stopped a battle to save their kits. The code about kits having to be six moons old before becoming apprentices was made by those queens."

"Wow! I never heard that one! I wonder if Dapplenose or Pouncetail know the whole story."

"What ever." The tabby went back to eating his vole, trying to ignore the happy apprentice.

"Hey, want to go hunting with me tomorrow?" Burpaw asked.

"Why would I want to go hunting with you and your friends?"

"No, just me!" The friendly words shocked the younger tom.

"W-Why would you want to go hunting with _me_? I'm a horrible hunter."

"I don't think so. You just have a big ego."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a new apprentice so you're not used to having to hunt for your prey. You're used to it being brought to you and, as a kit, when you saw apprentices training, it looked easy to you. I can teach you some cool WindClan hunting moves if you want."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Aren't friends always nice to each other?" Splinterpaw felt his eyes widen. _He... He thinks he's my friend?_

"Yeah, that's friends are like." A shy mew said. He looked over and saw Nightpaw and Firepaw smiling at him.

"We're your friends, for sure." Firepaw meowed. The tabby tom smiled back.

"I'd love to learn some WindClan hunting moves, Burpaw." Splinterpaw said, looking at his paws.

"Alright! I'll show you one now!"

The ex-WindClan apprentice got into a ready stance and started to explain to his friends what to do as the three watched and paid close attention.

-End Flashback-

Burpaw smiled at the memory. He loved his friends and cherished every heartbeat he spent with them. He was loyal to his Clan, but he was even more loyal to those three.

A rustle in the leaves caught his attention and he looked up to see a small grey mouse scurry along on the ground. As he leap at it with a yowl, another, deeper yowl over powered his. He landed a tail length from the mouse and saw a large, cream colored tom catch it. He was skinny, but his long fur covered his visible bones. His blue eyes were dull and lifeless. He had pale yellow teeth and ticks around his face. On of his ears was torn right off his head and the other was only a torn nub. His puffy tail was kinked and matted, like the rest of his fur. He had scars all over his face and was missing patches of fur.

"Um, excuse me?" Burpaw squeaked.

"What do you want?" The big tom yowled. "This mouse is mine!"

"Oh, you can have the mouse. I just wanted to know if you were alright, you look ill."

"I'm perfectly fine!"

"Oh, my name's Burpaw. I'm an apprentice from RiverClan."

"Name's Buddy. I used to have a twoleg, but she abandoned me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why're you even talkin' to me?"

"Maybe for the same reason why you're responding."

"Hm, I like ya, kit?"

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Nah, I'm a loner. Wish I did though, kit, wish I did."

"Why don't you come with me! You can join RiverClan!"

"Now, why would I do that?"

"You won't go hungry, you'll be taken care of, and you can become a warrior!"

"Warrior? What's that?"

"Warriors are the cats that protect their Clan. They teach the younger cats how to hunt and fight and about the Warrior Code, which all the Clans live by. The leader of the Clan is the best warrior. They have a deputy, who helps them decide if they should go to battle with another Clan or anything like that. The medicine cat takes care of the sick and trains an apprentice to take over when they join the elders; den, decide to become a warrior, or die. They also receive messages from our ancestors when it's needed. Everyone in the clan is taken care of, from the unborn kits to the aging elders."

"That sounds nice."

"RiverClan's medicine cat, Mothwing, and her apprentice, Willowshine, can get rid of those ticks."

"That'd be nice."

The young apprentice let the older cat eat his mouse while stalking around for another. He was about to give up when he saw the old cat laying his side and cleaning his face.

"I wanna look nice when I meet my new family." He heard Buddy mutter.

_He's just like me!_ Burpaw realised. He went farther into the brush and found a rabbit eating a yellow flower. He used his old WindClan training and easily took the rabbit down. He brought it back to were he left Buddy and nodded to the older tom cat. He saw the cream tabby smile and stand up.

Once Burpaw and Buddy were back were the two apprentices left the others, Nightpaw was back and Mistystar looked worried.

"There you are!" The leader yowled like a queen finding her lost kits. Night paw had three mice and the twolegs were eating a rabbit. Mistystar saw Buddy and was on alert in a flash. Burpaw put his rabbit down to speak.

"Mistystar, this is Buddy. Buddy, this my Clan's leader, Mistystar." The cream colored tom dipped his head respectfully and smiled.

"If it's alrigh' with ya, Mistystar, I'd like to join your Clan."

"Oh, of course Buddy. RiverClan will welcome anyone with open paws."

"Yeah, Buddy gets to join RiverClan!" Burpaw cheered happily. The older tom smiled at the youthfulness in the apprentices voice.

"We can leave for RiverClan camp in the morning. We have about a day's journey a head of us." Mistystar said. The two toms nodded and started to eat the rabbit. When they finished Burpaw saw that one of Nightpaw's mice hadn't been eaten. He'd remembered that Nightpaw had gotten rid of ticks from the elders before and smiled.

"Hey, Nightpaw." He called. The black she-cat looked up and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Can you use the mouse bile in that last one to get the ticks off of Buddy?"

"Sure! Hold on, I need to cut it out first."

"I'll get you some moss." The brown apprentice dashed off and came back with a ball of moss. Nightpaw went to work on the older cat, warning him of the scent before dabbing the moss on the ticks. The cat purred loudly and sighed when all the ticks fell off.

"Thanks young'un." He purred.

"You're welcome." The young apprentice smiled and started to groom the older tom. Burpaw helped and soon the older cat was purring as loud as thunder.

When they finished the two apprentices curled up beside the older tom and fell asleep

-

**What will happen next? O.O I was thinking of what Buddy should look like, and thought he'd have more of a southern accent, though this takes place in Japan. Yes, I made Hinata an apprentice, but this ALL has to do with the main plot farther down the line. I drew out Splinterpaw in school a few times (yes during class) and thought he'd look more like a stuck up type of cat, so that little Flashback is how he went from arrogant to friendly. That Flashback would make a good pic huh? Burpaw and Sasuke are EXACT opposites, but that will be explained later. The big difference between Sasuke and Burpaw versus Hinata and Nightpaw will also be explained later on. It will all unfold soon. Don't worry my furry friends! (No, I am not on anything, this is just normal for me.) Well, time to go! The fox is OUT! PEACE! *solutes and vanishes in a burst of flames while evil laughter rings out***


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's Chapter 3! Go me! Go me! *dances like an idiot cus she can't dance* Well, there's going to be more of the other apprentices in this chapter, even Sunpaw, Mallardpaw, and Rockpaw. I'll have a few kits in here and you'll see more of the RiverClan warriors. In case you're wondering, this takes place LONG after the Omen in the Stars series. All the cats from then ARE alive and well, but... you get it. Antpelt and Fawnfern were secrets mates when Antpelt was alive and when Leopardstar found out, she exiled Fawnfern, which is why Antpelt joined the Dark Forest. She had her kits under a twoleg nest and was bringing them back to WindClan when they were old enough to travel. The kits were six moons old when she was killed, but were so weak from traveling, they had to wait two moons to become apprentices. That's possibly NEVER going to be mentioned in this fic, but I MAY post another one about Burpaw's life before the he joined RiverClan. Well, time to get on with the story! I'll time skip to when they arrive at RiverClan for you. Enjoy!**

-

Burpaw stayed close to Buddy as they came to ridge. On the way, the older tom had gotten tired many times, so Burpaw happily went to catch a mouse or a mole for him when ever he started to slow down. He liked the older cat. Along the way, he kept telling the apprentices about his life. Burpaw loved listening to stories, so he enjoyed hearing the new ones from this cat.

Buddy had told them he'd lost his one ear when he was attacked by a group of rouges. His other ear, the nub, was taken off by a small dog when he got too close to a mesh fence. His missing tufts of fur were taken off by foxes and badgers when he escaped. He said his long fur and skinny body made it easy to avoid deadly bites from the two large animals.

"We're almost there." Mistystar said as the sun started to set. "The Clan will be angry if they see twolegs, you know what to do." The apprentices nodded. Burpaw began to glow blue and Nightpaw glowed a violet color. The twolegs began to glow silver.

Sakura turned into a pale white, almost pink, she-cat. Her fur was long and soft. She had a reddish black nose and light green eyes.

Naruto turned into a bright ginger tom with long, thick fur. He had a paler finger, almost yellow, stripe running from his long spiked head fur down to his entire tail tip. His chest fur was the same color and had a heart shaped top. His whiskers were jet black instead of silver and his nose was pink. He had deep blue eyes.

Kakashi turned into a silver tom with a black patch that covered his neck, muzzle, and one eye. His eyes were amber and his nose was jet black. His fur was long, but not too thick. He had a scar over his eye with the black fur.

"Good, now you can blend in, the Clan will know you're twolegs by the way you act, but they're used to it." Mistystar purred. She lead the way to the RiverClan camp, walking along the RiverClan/WindClan border. An angry yowl caught their attention. Mintfur, Mallardpaw (his apprentice), Petalfur, Sunpaw (her apprentice), Beetlewhisker, and his apprentice, Firepaw. They we being confronted by Weaslefur, Emberfoot, and Sunstrike. "What is going on?"

"Sunstrike!" Burpaw raced to the group, trying to stay on RiverClan territory, and skid to a stop.

"Hello, Burpaw." The tortoiseshell she-cat mewed.

"What's going on?" Burpaw asked. Sunstrike had been the one to take care of him, his sister, and his brother, Seth, when they'd first come to WindClan camp. She had kits of her own that were a little younger than them.

"Weaslefur thinks RiverClan stole some rabbits from WindClan."

"But I'm the only RiverClan cat with the speed to catch rabbits and I was gone."

"That's what _we've_ been saying." Sunpaw hissed. The rest of Burpaw's group caught up to them.

"How do we know you haven't been teaching RiverClan to hunt rabbits?" Weaslefur hissed. Now that he was closer, Burpaw could see the white pawed tom was the only WindClan cat that looked ready to shred someone, the other two just hung back.

_Onestar must have sent them to keep Weaslefur from killing anyone._ Burpaw thought.

"I have showed some apprentices WindClan battle and hunting moves, but I know they'd never steal prey." Burpaw stated.

"You're a traitor!" Weaslefur yowled.

"No, he isn't." Sunstrike defended. "He was saved by RiverClan and felt at home with them more than us. I'd rather he'd be in another Clan and be happy, than with us and feel empty."

"Thanks, Sunstrike." Burpaw purred.

"I see Burpaw s my own kit, Weaslefur. You try to hurt him, I will make you wish you were still an apprentice." Burpaw knew what Sunstrike said. He seemed to have a mother figure in every Clan. He had Applefur in ShadowClan and Sandstorm in ThunderClan.

"RiverClan has not stolen any prey." Mistystar stated. "I have no idea what made you think that, but I assure you, it is not us."

"Then who is it?" Emberfoot asked. He seemed calm and collected.

"There are water snakes here." Firepaw sighed under her breath. Burpaw doubted anyone but him and Nightpaw heard.

The WindClan warrior hissed and left, his Clan mates following. Sunstrike licked Burpaw's long head fur before she left. Burpaw purred and flicked his tail tip.

"What did you want us to come back for, Mistystar?" Nightpaw asked.

"Follow me, and stay close. Mintfur, can you take Buddy to the camp and have Mothwing look him over?" Mistystar said. The warrior nodded and smiled at Buddy.

"Follow us." Mintfur said.

"Can I go with Burpaw and Nightpaw?" Firepaw asked.

"No, it's too dangerous." With a sigh, the ginger tabby followed her mentor.

"Come." Mistystar lead the way to the marsh by the lake. As they got closer, Burpaw picked up the stale scent of RiverClan cats. "Don't go in, stay where it's dry. Can you see them?" The cats lined up where it was dry and gasped.

The marsh was filled with had triangular shaped heads with black lines through their yellow eyes. They were brown with black backs and striped bodies. Their underbellies were a pale, sickly yellow. They were about four tail lengths wrong.

"They're poisonous and very dangerous. None of out warriors have been bitten, but was watched these snakes kill rabbits. Twolegs let them loose." Mistystar said darkly.

"I know what they are." Kakashi said. "Their cottonmouth watter moccasins."

"I see, how dangerous are they?"

"Not too much to humans, but to cats they're very deadly."

"What's a human?"

"A twoleg." Burpaw and Nightpaw answered in unison.

"Oh."

-

Firepaw curled up in the sun. She listened to her brothers argue about who caught the most prey.

"All you caught was a trout, Mallardpaw!" Rockpaw hissed.

"One of the biggest in the lake!" Mallardpaw hissed back.

"Burpaw could catch a bigger one!" Firepaw looked up to see Splinterpaw beside her. He admired Burpaw since he was a kit and she knew it.

"Burpaw can't swim, so he can't fish!" Rockpaw hissed.

"Yeah!" Mallardpaw agreed.

"He can to fish! I've seen him! He sits on that big rock and just scoops them out of the water like lightning! I saw him pull out a giant bass! It must have been three tail lengths long!" Splinterpaw mewed. Firepaw remembered that. She was getting moss for the medicine cat den with Splinterpaw and they watched Burpaw on the rock. His tail tip was twitching and he didn't listen when they called his name. His paw shot into the water with rabbit speed and out came the biggest bass she'd ever seen. He'd given it to the elders, who were very impressed. She'd never seen Mistystar look so proud.

"He never misses his mark." Firepaw added to the conversation, earning her glares from her brothers. "I'd hate to be the cat that has to meet his quick paws in battle."

"He's only quick because he's half WindClan." Mallardpaw grumbled.

"So? He's still the fastest RiverClan cat." Firepaw mewed. "He's half RiverClan an half WindClan. Don't forget that."

"Firepaw's right." Sunpaw padded up to the others and sat beside her brother. "His half Clan blood is a great strength for us. His quick paws make him a good hunter and a better fighter. I can only imagine what he'll be like when he learns to swim."

"_If_ he learns to swim." Rockpaw sneered. "I've seen mice swim better than him."

"He'll learn. He just has to put the memory of how he became a RiverClan apprentice behind him." Firepaw mewed. She'd tried to teach him, but he confessed that when his paws aren't touching the ground, he remembers how he almost drowned and it scares him.

"Whatever." Rockpaw huffed. He padded off the freshkill pile and picked out something to eat. Mallardpaw followed him with a lash of his tail.

"They're just jealous that all the she-cat apprentices like him more than we them." Splinterpaw purred. The two she-cats agreed.

"Firepaw! Splinterpaw!" The apprentices turned to the camp entrance as Burpaw dashed through and over to his friends. He nodded politely to Sunpaw. "Why aren't you two out hunting?"

"We're wait for Nightpaw." Splinterpaw said.

"We bumped into Mallownose on the way here, he took her to the island for battle practice." Burpaw said.

"Come on, I wanted to go on a group hunt." Splinterpaw complained.

"They'll be gone until sunset, so we may as well go now." Firepaw said.

"Can I come with you?" Sunpaw asked. "I promise not to get in the way."

"Sure, Sunpaw, we'd love to have you come along." Firepaw mewed.

The four left camp headed to the RiverClan/ShadowClan border. They happily chattered like birds about different things.

"Do you think Blackstar is going to follow through with his threat?" Firepaw asked.

"Who knows? This is ShadowClan, they're highly unpredictable." Splinterpaw said. At the last gathering, Blackstar had threatened to take back the land ThunderClan gave them then took over again.

"We should be prepared for ShadowClan to ask us to help if there _is_ a battle." Burpaw said.

"Yeah, they will come to us." Sunpaw said. "We are closest to them and we can easily get to ThunderClan by swimming the lake."

"Mistystar would never agree though." Firepaw cut in. "Firestar saved her life back in the old forest, she'd never attack him for no reason."

"She told me that she owes her life to Firestar because of that." Burpaw mewed. "I don't think we have to worry about fighting ThunderClan, Mistystar will most likely have us help them."

"Yeah, she's nice like that!" Sunpaw purred.

The four got to the border and saw three little kits playing in the shallows. One was a mottled brown tom, the second was a pure white she-cat, and the third was a dappled grey tabby. All three had shiny blue eyes.

"Those aren't RiverClan kits." Splinterpaw mewed.

-

Burpaw couldn't explain it, but he suddenly felt a sense of danger. He looked around and a flash of black caught his eyes. He looked over and locked eyes with the greens eyed black fox. He shivered as his memory played the sound of his mother dying. Her final words telling him to run.

What shocked Burpaw, was that the sinister green eyes weren't focused on him. They were focused on the kits.

_No, you won't let take anyone from their loved ones ever again!_ Burpaw felt his pelt bristle as he dashed to the kits.

"Watch out! Fox!" He yowled. The kits looked up as the fox barked and ran for them. They squealed as Burpaw reached them and took a defencive stance. His friends were coming and stood beside him. The fox's eyes were trained on the brown apprentice now. "Yeah, it's me! The one whose mother you took!"

"Is he talking to that fox?" One of the kits whispered.

"They're ShadowClan kits. Get them to their camp! I'll handle fang face." Burpaw said. The other apprentices nodded and picked up the kits, running to the ShadowClan camp. Firepaw paused for a moment and looked at him. "I'll be fine, just go. I've lost my mother, I can't lose you too, Firepaw." The ginger tabby placed the kit down and gently pushed it to the others. It ran as fast as it's little paws could carry it.

"Burpaw, please..."

"Firepaw, I can't lose you because I... I love you." The shock in the young she-cats eyes was as clear as the nose on her face.

"Burpaw... I love you, too." She said before chasing after the group. The fox watched her and looked like it was about to follow.

"No!" Burpaw yowled, catching its attention. "Your fight is with me. You will never take anyone from the ones the love ever again!" The fox growled and ran at Burpaw. He waited until it was a tail length from him before dodging to the side and headbutting its flank. It yelped and turned on him again, teeth bared. It snapped at his paws and he jumped onto its back. He dug his front claws into its spine and kicked out rapidly, claws unsheathed. It growled and rolled onto its back, catching Burpaw off guard.

Staggering to his paws, he shook his now mud streaked pelt. The fox growled and barked. To Burpaw's pounding head, it sounded like thunder. It grabbed him but the scruff of his neck and shook him. Remembering his training, he went limp. The fox stopped and he lashed out, slashing its nose and muzzle. The fox threw him as he saw Mistystar running to him.

He landed in the lake and started to sink, not even fighting. Everything suddenly stopped. All the bubbled paused and he wondered if he was dead.

A large, lithe figure came into view. As it got closer, he saw it was a leopard. She had a many spots, but the one that stood out was the heart shaped one covering one of her green eyes.

"Burpaw." She spoke without moving her mouth.

"Who are you?" Burpaw asked, righting himself. "Where am I? How can I talk and not drownd?"

"I am Heartstar, the last leader of LeopardClan. You were thrown into the lake, but you cannot die. Not yet, at least. I stopped you from drowning by stopping time."

"Why are you here? Why are you helping me?"

"I am here, helping you, so that you may fulfill your destiny."

"My... destiny?"

"It will all be clear in time, but for now. You have been an apprentice long enough. You will be visited by Strongstar of TigerClan and Couragestar of LionClan shortly. But for now, forget what you were trained to do and listen to your heart." The large cat slowly vanished and time started again. Burpaw gasped and took in a mouthful of water.

He kicked out and broke to the water's surface, gasping for air.

_Listen to your heart, forget your training._ Heartstar echoed. He looked up and saw the stary outline of the ancient warrior on the shore. She nodded and Burpaw saw Firepaw racing to the border.

_Listen to my heart?_ Burpaw thought. Then he remembered.

-Flashback-

Burpaw dragged himself out of the lake for the ninth time that day. Firepaw said she'd help him with his swimming lessons while Mistystar went to the Moonpool. He shook his damp fur and sighed.

"I'll never get it." He mewed.

"Yes you will. Think of it as... as running!" Firepaw encouraged.

"Running?"

"Yeah! Like running through tall grass with just your head and tail being at the end is a big, juicy vole!"

"Alright, I'll try."

-End Flashback-

When he'd tried then, he'd failed. But now that he knew why his heart always raced whenever he saw Firepaw, he knew he had to save her. Instead of imagining vole, he imagined his Clan. Mostly his friends, Mistystar, and Firepaw. He imagined brown and ginger kits playing at Firepaw's paws.

_Listen to my heart. Firepaw __**is**__ my heart! She's my whole life! I have to listen to her advice!_ Burpaw kicked out as thought he was running and held his head up. His tail lashed from side to side to keep him balanced. _Firepaw! I'm coming!_ He reached the shore faster than he expected. As his paws touched rock, time stopped again. Before his stood a white Tiger and a lioness with a star shaped spot on her shoulder.

"Hello, Burpaw." The tiger said. "I am Strongstar, the last TigerClan leader."

"And I am Couragestar, the last LionClan leader." The lioness said.

"I'm guessing you're with Heartstar?" Burpaw said with a small dip of his head.

"Yes, now listen close." Couragestar said.

"Your strength is as unpredictable as a starless night." Strongstar said. "You can fear it or you can embrace it. You have to learn what lies in wait to know what to do."

"And your courage lies in the lies in the actions you take. You can turn and run or you can stand and fight. A warrior's courage comes, not from their claws, but from their heart and soul." The two cats vanished and their starry outlines appeared beside Heartstar. Time started again and Burpaw understood.

_I fear the fox because it killed my mother. To be strong I have to face it. My courage is in my heart, Firepaw, and soul, my friends and Mistystar. I can't let them down! Not now, not ever!_ Burpaw let out a yowl and attacked the black fox, who'd seem to have been waiting. Mistystar was coming from one side with Nightpaw and the other apprentices were coming from the other side, Firepaw leading.

"I will not fear you anymore! I see now that it was you that made me fear water! Why my dreams of the lake were filled with blood. But no more! I am afraid, but I have something you don't! I have friends and loved ones _worth_ fighting for!" Burpaw yowled. He leap at the fox and clawed off chucks of fur from its flank. It yelped and tried to bite him.

He jumped off and attacked it's legs. It tried snapping at him, but he moved to the side and attacked its head. He cut long gashes right over its eyes. He clawed and bit its ears. It shook him off and he shouldered it in the chest, knocking its breath from it and pushing it back. He was about to give it a killing bite to the neck, when a small whimper caught his ears. He looked up to see three fox cubs, two black and one brown. The brown one was small and had bright blue eyes.

Looking into that cub's eyes, Burpaw remembered his life after his mother died. He remembered the fear and pain he felt up until now. He remembered how he'd wake up every night at the sound of dogs. He remembered the horrible dreams of blood.

_I promised to never put that onto another._ He thought. He saw a starry glow at his side and turned to see his parents. His mother stood tall and proud. Her beautiful fawn pelt glistened in the sunlight. Her fern colored eyes shined with pride. _I promised you, didn't I?_ Fawnfern nodded her head and rested her tail on his shoulders.

"You have cubs." Burpaw stated to the fox as his friends and Mistystar came to him. "I know how it feels to lose your mother, to lose someone you love." He gave the fox a long stare before sighing. "Get lost and don't ever come back. I'll spare you this once, but if you ever kill another cat, I won't be as nice." The fox stood and nodded. She gathered her cubs as left up the hill. The cats waited patiently.

She suddenly stopped a tree length away and turned. Worried, Burpaw got into a ready stance. The fox howled and the cubs howled with her.

They may have been worlds apart, but Burpaw understood.

_I'm sorry._ The mother had said.

_Thank you._ The pups had called.

_You're welcome._ Burpaw thought, smiling. He saw himself, Ravenwing, and Seth as kits following their Fawnfern to their home. _Good luck, my friends._

He felt Mistystar put her tail around his shoulder.

"That was a brave thing you did." She said. "You could have killed that fox and avenged your mother, but you chose not to."

"I saw those cubs, and remembered how it felt." Burpaw said.

"_Your strength is as unpredictable as a starless night._ The words rang in his head and he finally understood. He could fear and kill or he can stand up and do what's right.

_I chose to embrace my fear._ Burpaw thought as the three ancient cats appeared before him, stopping time. They nodded and vanished, allowing time to start again.

"You've learned to swim." Mistystar smiled.

"No, I learned to embrace my fear and look to the future." Burpaw corrected. He saw Firepaw and ran to her, burying his nose in her thick cheek fur.

"Burpaw, you did it!" She mewed. "I saw you swimming!"

"We all did!" Splinterpaw said.

"I think it's time to name a new warrior." Mistystar said.

"I'll miss being your apprentice." Burpaw mewed.

"I will to. Let' go."

Once they came back to camp Burpaw got some freshkill and when to the apprentices' den to get ready for his ceremony. He ate his plump little mouse and groomed himself. He stayed in there until the sun set.

"Cats of RiverClan!" He heard Mistystar call. By now he knew Splinterpaw had told everyone about his warriors ceremony. He was never good with secrets. "Gather around the Fallen Oak for a Clan gathering!" Once all the cats were gathered, his friends at the very front. He walked out. The cats gasped as he walked to the clearing in front of the large fallen oak tree. His fur was shining in the last lights of the sun. He looked into Mistystar's eyes and saw the pride of both mother and mentor.

He stood beside Buddy, who was now all cleaned up, and Firepaw. He took a deep breath, feeling nervous. He felt Firepaw put her paw over his and smiled.

"Several moons ago, during my second green-leaf as RiverClan leader, Reedwhisker saved a drowning WindClan apprentice from the lake. He died for several moments, but came back to us sharing the spirit of a twoleg. Ever since, he has been with us as a RiverClan apprentice, whom I was proud and honored to mentor. Now has learned to swim and, as promised, he will be made a warrior of RiverClan." Mistystar looked at the young tom and smiled. "Burpaw, step forward." He stood up and stepped into the clearing as Mistystar jumped down and waited. Once he stood before her, she continued. "I, Mistystar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Burpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Burpaw said strongly.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Burpaw, from this moment you will be known as Burpelt. StarClan honors you courage and heart, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Burpelt! Burpelt! Burpelt!" As the Clan cheered his name, Burpelt heard his friends above the others. Mistystar touched her nose to his head and he licked her shoulder. The Clan cheered louder and Burpelt felt like he was a true member of RiverClan.

"RiverClan also welcomes four new members." Mistystar meowed. " We welcome Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Buddy as our new Clanmates. Naruto and Sakura would like warrior names, so please step forward." Naruto and Sakura padded forward as Burpelt sat back beside Buddy and Firepaw. "Naruto, from now until you receive you warrior name, your name will be Lightningpaw. Your mentor will be Robinwing." Robin wing stepped forward and the two toms touched noses. "Sakura, from now until you receive your warrior name, your name will be Flowerpaw. Icewing will be your mentor." The white she-cat stepped forward and the she-cats copied the toms' actions. The Clan started to cheer the new names happily."Tonight Burpelt will sit watch as is tradition." With' that, Mistystar ended the gathering and touched noses with Burpelt. "I'm so proud of you."

"You should be proud of yourself, you trained me." Burpelt said. His mentor smiled and walked away. He was surrounded by cats that congratulated him and praised him.

As night set in, the cats went to their dens. Burpelt stood and stretched his legs. He began to walk quietly around camp, checking to make sure everything was safe.

He sat in the center of the camp and turned his ears to the entrance. As the night went on, he started walking every now and then to keep himself awake. Just before sunrise, he head some one talking. The voice got closer and he waited until they were right outside the camp entrance.

"Who goes there?" He called.

"It's Lionblaze and Jayfeather." A tom called back. They entered the camp and walked over to Burpelt. "We need to speak to Mistystar."

"Wait here, I'll get her." Burpelt rushed to his leaders den. "Mistystar, Lionblaze and Jayfeather are here to see you." The she-cat came out and nodded as she walked to the warrior and medicine cat.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Firestar has asked to see you." Jayfeather said.

"Alright, I'll wake up Reedwhisker and tell him I'm going. Burpelt, we'll leave at sunrise." She walked to the warriors den and Burpelt turned to the ThunderClan cats.

"So you're a warrior now?" Jayfeather asked. Burpelt nodded.

"He must have been sitting his silent visual." Lionblaze purred. The new warrior nodded again.

Mistystar came back as the sun started to rise and smiled.

"Alright, let's go."

-

**What does Firestar want? What will happen to Lightningpaw and Flowerpaw? How did Burpelt become a RiverClan apprentice?**

**Well, I'll tell you that one since I may not tell the entire story in this fic. When Burpaw was a WindClan apprentice, he was training for an attack WindClan was planning on RiverClan, so he was in the lake shallows with his brother, who has a RiverClan build. Seth had accidentally pushed him into the deeper water and poor Burpelt, Burpaw then obviously, was dragged out to the middle of the lake. He was pulled out by Reedwihsker when he was close to the RiverClan shore, but ended up dying the same moment Sasuke died on the bridge. The spirit of the two merged into one and the came back to life. Burpelt woke up in Mouthwing's den and after a while he decided to become a RiverClan apprentice. Mistystar wanted to train him to make up for what happened to his mother.**

**Next chapter, you'll see ThunderClan and there will be a fight. I may even put the mysterious Seth in. *wink wink* Well! Later!**


End file.
